


No. Really. ALL the Buttons

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tf_rare_pairing weekly request: G1. Soundwave/Shockwave - Press any button. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. Really. ALL the Buttons

Soundwave was loyal. Megatron was his leader, his _liege_ and he would not abide a disloyal thought. Bad enough he was forced to abide the presence and commands of the ever-treacherous Starscream; he certainly would not allow any critical thoughts within his _own_ mind.

Which was why he was _very carefully_ not examining the actual specs of the newest weapon Shockwave had built. Because if he did, he’d have acknowledge that the actual blueprints did not include the words “press any of the buttons to shoot”.

Or perhaps they would.

Of course if they did, then that was a discrepency between those blueprints and the ones Shockwave had initially turned in to Megatron before construction had begun. If true, then Shockwave was demonstrating his mistrust — Not Thinking About That.

“Weapon: Meets all requirements. I will deliver it to Lord Megatron.”

Without a face, Shockwave could not smile, but Soundwave felt the smug satisfaction against his mind anyway. “I live to serve.”

Now if only they could find a way to make their super weapons both impervious to Megatron’s grandstanding _and_ Autobot sabotage…

 


End file.
